the_vortex_coalitionfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylar
''History on 2b2t '''Prologue' Skylar originally found 2b2t way back in November 2016. Skylar found a Fit video autoplaying on her TV and decided to join the server. Period I (July 2017) Skylar didn't do anything noteworthy in this period. She walked around spawn fucking around until she got disconnected. 'Period II (August 2017 to January 2018)' This is the period of activity that introduced Skylar to 2b2t fully. Skylar got her start from maxtorcd55's penny dropper, a well known spawnbase. After leaving and returning to the pennydropper several times, Skylar went inactive for a bit. Skylar returned to activity in October when she found me_irl, and also found VoCo. The rest of this period was spent doing work with VoCo. Skylar helped motivate Coltsnid to create the staff wing of VoCo and this led to the staff team we know today. Skylar also participated in several bases during this time. Skylar was Prime Minister during this period of their activity in VoCo. At the end of Phase III, Skylar created a meme discord called RoCo II. It got nearly 25 members in less than 24 hours before it was shut down by Coltsnid. After this, Skylar went into full inactivity. Period III (March 2018 to June 2018) This period of activity saw Skylar participate in the incursion and general autism from Skylar. PVP, Spawn Patrols, and duping were all Skylar did during this time period. Besides this, not much happened. Skylar tended to her staff duties during this time and did several other notable things during this period such as pioneering VoCoin item sales. This is the most autistic period of Skylar's time in VoCo and saw the biggest power trip in VoCo's history. Later on, Skylar's activity decreased. Skylar got expunged and gb420 account details during this time. Skylar also got her backdoor in this time. 'Period IV (July 2018 to September 2018)' This is a more recent stint of activity Skylar has had. Skylar has done numerous things during this period. A few things being exposing insiders, running for prime minister, getting prime minister elections cancelled, and becoming a base director. Skylar has done several other things and this does not represent the entirety of her acitivity. 'Working with Coltsnid and TheDark_Emperor to have Jared2013 arrested' During her break, Skylar worked with the aforementioned people to have Jared2013 arrested. This work was done from December 3rd, 2018 to roughly January 10th, 2019. This work included providing screenshots of Jared2013 plotting murder. Not only this, but it also included leaking Jared2013's work on destroying Emperium and doxing their members (namely TheJumpyBlazeftw/Xdolf, GlowskiBroski, and Kevro). 'Departure and Return (December 2018 to October 2019)' On December 3rd, 2018 after over a year of dedicated work towards the Vortex Coalition, Skylar went on a two month break from 2b2t. Skylar returned to VoCo on February 2nd, 2019 being given the VoCo Legend, Exalted, and Organizer roles. Around a week or so before this, Skylar had joined VoCo's ally The Emperium and was given the Gamma rank after working with the group since May 2018. On February 15th, 2019 at 8:19PM, Skylar was promoted to First Class™. 20191230_110851_cropped.png|Skylar IRL 2017-11-07_22.54.43.png|A screenshot from me_irlcraft of Coltsnid and an old alt of Zoe's. 2017-12-31_01.53.14.png|VoCo Base #366 - Built near Cobalt(a real base) by Zoe. 2018-01-17_23.36.07.png|A picture of CainesLaw and Zoe. 2018-01-17_00.59.11.png|A VoCo meetup at spawn the day of Zoe's election win. This was where the inauguration happened. 2018-06-28_03.32.01.png|A picture of ZoTopia 2018-04-29_21.58.51.png|A meme spawn base that Zoe renovated. 2018-04-24_17.49.47.png|A screenshot from a Fit livestream during the Incursion. 2018-04-01_22.48.38.png|A screenshot from April Fools when VoCo-Emperium ruled the tempmap.